max and me
by somari the hedgehog
Summary: this story is not what it says it is but it is really funny so please read


Max & Me

Chapter 1

The Talking Dog

Nathan Halperin had a very special dog named Max. He is special because he can talk. Well Max could not talk until he ate some talking pills. I should tell you the story of the talking dog.

It all started when Nathan had a fly in his mouth. So he ordered some talking pills which helps you talk. After Nathan took one he was feeling better. Then he gave one to max to see what would happen. After that max bit his leg which made him drop the pills. Max came and ate all the pills and a few minutes later max said can I have some more. After that Nathan screamed really loud. Then Nathan took him to the vet.

On the way to the vet, Max screamed I don't want to go to the vet. When they got there Nathan told the vet what happen but he did not belive him, then Max screamed don't give me a shot. The vet also screamed talking dog and a few minutes later Nathan and Max were the only two in the building. Well looks like Nathan will have to have a talking dog as a pet.

Chapter 2

The Party

When Nathan was getting home from school with his best friend Patrick, they heard some music down the street. They went into his house and their was a wild party. Patrick thought it was cool, but if Nathan's mom and dad found out he would be in big trouble.

Nathan found Max and he was very angry at him. Max said he had nothing to do so he invited a few friends but their were like 200 dogs here. One of the dogs came and said woof, Max said he said thank you for letting me be the DG and then Nathan said what dg. Nanthan yelled everyone out and all the dogs were out of the house.

Nanthan and Patrick cleaned up the whole house in an hour before Nathan's parents came home. Then they went to the park and when Nathan got home his parents were very angry at him because their was a dog in the backyard. He completely forgot about that dog. Nathan was cleaning the garage for his punisment and Max got off scott free.

Chapter 3

The Diet

Over the past few months Max has been eating a lot of food so Nathan put him on a had told Max he could only eat dog food for a month. Max said he was fine with that, he was happy to eat. Nathan thought Max was finally going to be healthy. But when Nathan left Max went to the door and got some pizza from a pizza boy. He rushed back to the table before Nathan went back to check on him but when Nathan got back he saw Max eating the got so mad that he grounded Max. then Nathan asked how did he pay for the pizza. He said I used your credit card. Max ended up grounded for a month.

Chapter 4

Taking Max To the Park.

Nathan decided to take Max to the park. Max started to play with the other dogs. While Max was playing with the dogs Nathan saw a poster for a dog show in 2 months.

Then Max saw a cat and started chaseing it all around town. It took Nathan 2 hours to find him and bring him back home. Nathan told Max that he was going to enter him in a dog show. Max said fine but he was not going to like it. Nathan told Max it would be fun.

Chapter 5

Bad Dog Hunting

Nathan saw something on the shopping channel and wanted to buy it. He went to the place where he put his wallet and found a note from Max.

_Deer Nathan I am going to get pizzs at Mario's with your wallet, ps I do not want you too now so I came up with a fake story, pss I went to go get harr cuts, psss I like apple jucce. Worte by max. _(man that dog is not a good speller)

Nathan went to Marios to get Max but he was not there. Nanthan look all around town but Max was not around. He found him back home. Nathan said were was my wallet. Max told him he forgot it at the hair cut. Nathan didn't even bother grounding him.

Chapter 6

Training Max For The Dog Show

Nathan told Max it was time to train for the dog show. Max said he did not want to train and asked him if he could do it later. Nathan told him he couldn't because the show was tonight. Max said fine. After hours of training and breaks Max was finally ready for the dog show.

Nathan told max not to talk during the show because of what happen last time at the vet. Max said fine and then they left for the dog show.

Chapter 7

The Dog Show

When Nathan and Max got to the dog show Max was doing very good, infact he won. When the crowd said they loved him Max said "I love you too" (big mistake). Everyone screamed and ran out of the building. Nathan was mad at Max until he notice that they left the trophy. They tried to leave before the military came but they were too late.

In order to get back home Nathan had to dress up Max. When they left the building one of the cops spotted them, but he fell for Max's dress and told Nathan to take him home. Once they got home Nathan was glad Max didn't go to get discovered. He was just happy with Max the way he was.

The end

Man was that a good story, I bet you're wondering how I know all of this …

Hey Nathan whats with the voice. Max go away im trying to end a story. Fine I will just go to Mario's. well bye now … Max get back here!


End file.
